In recent ears, small-sized lightweight electronic devices have been actively developed. A liquid crystal display device to be mounted on such an electronic device has been required to consume less power. One of driving methods for reducing power consumption in the liquid crystal display device is a driving method called “pause driving” in which, in a driving period for sequentially selecting scanning signal lines and writing a voltage for driving (hereinafter referred to as a “source signal”) obtained based on image data, a pause period for making all the scanning signal lines inactive and pausing writing is provided. In the pause driving, a signal for control, for example, is prevented from being provided to the scanning signal line drive circuit and the data signal line drive circuit, thereby pausing operation of the scanning signal line drive circuit and the data signal line drive circuit in the pause period. This allows reduction in power consumption.
However, a liquid crystal display device capable of performing the pause driving has a circuit configuration to rewrite the entire screen, even when the portion of the screen is to be rewritten, and thus a portion unnecessary to rewrite is also rewritten. Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device in which image data is provided to a display region of a display screen to display characters and images, and constant voltage data (white data) is provided to a non-display region to display an image on the portion of the screen in a time division manner.